¿Por qué?
by snk-sunshine
Summary: Los sentimientos de Levi lo hacen ahogarse en un mar de sufrimiento. "¿Porque no puedo ser yo?" "Señor... ¿Está usted...?" "¿Porqué no puedes quererme a mi?" Sollozó en silencio.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece aquí!_

_¿Por qué?_

Un trago.

_Maldición._

Otro trago.

_Estúpido Mocoso._

Una gota.

_Mierda..._

Separó sus labios del vidrio y aventó la botella en su escritorio, junto con las otras dos. Vacías. Justo como su corazón lo estaba en esos momentos.

Se apoyó en la mesa, derrotado. Se sentía inútil, despreciable por tener sentimientos así. ¿Cómo es que había llegado tan bajo? ¿Cuando fue que las cosas se volvieron en su contra? Y todo por un sucio mocoso...

Suspiró, abatido. La tenue luz de la vela que había encendido se evaporaba poco a poco, dejando el pequeño cuarto cada vez mas sumido en la oscuridad. Se levantó tambaleándose, en busca de otra botella en donde ahogar sus penas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión se nublaba cada vez más, producto del Vodka. Caminó con poco equilibrio por el cuarto mal alumbrado, hasta llegar a un baúl pequeño escondido entre las cajas de la oficina. Lo abrió en busca de su última reserva.

Sacó la última botella y la destapó con los dientes. Escupió el corcho y se empinó el contenido. Ron. Hizo una cara de desagrado al sentir el familiar ardor en su garganta. Odiaba el Ron.

- Soy un desastre. - musitó resignado. Su voz estaba rasposa y mal articulada. Lo ignoró y emprendió su difícil camino de regreso al escritorio. Casi lo logra, hasta que se tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó en el suelo, con un cuarto del contenido de la botella sobre su camisa. - Ugh... - sintió algo mojado rodar por su mejilla.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?_

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que un sollozo, casi inaudible en la penumbra, se escapó de sus labios.

Tomó otro trago de Ron, intentando olvidar sin resultados. Se había vuelto un ser patético, encerrado en su oficina, oculto del mundo.

¿Qué pensarían todos si supieran que El Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad no era más que un cobarde? Un enfermo anhelando lo prohibido, deseando estar en el lugar de otra persona.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron al origen de sus penas. Siempre había sido alguien solitario, con barreras que lo protegían del mundo exterior. No permitía a nadie entrar a su burbuja, por miedo a sufrir de otra perdida sin aviso alguno.

Pero había fallado.

Tomó otro sorbo del líquido marrón. Soltó una carcajada, sin un rastro de humor en ella. Había fallado por completo. Sin notarlo, había dejado caer la barrera. Todo gracias a esos ojos fieros, exóticos. Se había dejado caer ante ellos. En cuestión de tiempo, sucumbió.

Se había rendido sin oponer resistencia. Se había enamorado del mocoso.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que el alcohol no era la solución. También sabía que debía estar increíblemente intoxicado porque podría jurar frente al mismísimo Rey que la bebida le estaba hablando, y le estaba ordenando que se detuviera. Sospechosamente, la voz se parecía bastante a la de Hanji.

- No es tu problema. - gruñó amenazantemente a la botella. Absurdamente, ésta parecía estar burlándose de él. Le lanzó otra mirada venenosa al frasco, intentando intimidar al objeto inanimado.- ¡Cállate! - le gritó el Sargento y en un súbito momento de ira lanzó el ofensivo objeto con todas sus fuerzas. El vidrio golpeó la pared, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos. El oscuro líquido empezó a resbalarse por las paredes, amenazando con manchar todo a su paso.

Rivaille lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado borracho como para importarle.

Se quedó ahí, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. No supo bien cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentado, observando la vela deteriorarse ante sus ojos, hasta que finalmente se apagó. Tampoco supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sólo en la oscuridad, imaginando cómo sería su vida si todo fuera diferente. ¿Él se sentiría de la misma forma? ¿Lo aceptaría, aún con la enorme diferencia de edad, de pensamientos o de rango militar? Bufó, sarcástico. No era muy probable.

Cansado de ahogarse en su propia miseria, se levantó del suelo. Miró con desprecio hacia sus propias piernas cuando éstas no cooperaron adecuadamente. Se dispuso a salir de la imposiblemente destrozada oficina, tropezando y tambaleando todo el camino hasta la puerta. El alcohol en su sistema estaba empezando a disiparse y el sueño comenzaba a ocupar su lugar lentamente. Luchó con la cerradura de la puerta un rato, hasta que ésta cedió con un chirrido estridente. La cerró tras de sí y emprendió su camino a través del oscuro pasillo. Le rezaba a todos los dioses existentes que no se encontrara a nadie en los pasillos. Rogaba por que nadie estuviese deambulándo fuera de su habita-

-¿Sargento…? –

_Mierda._

Suspiró, resignado. Se giró hacia el dueño del susurro, intentando mostrarse intimidante con su mejor cara de odio absoluto. Lamentablemente, el alcohol en su sistema le dificultaba el control de sus músculos faciales.

_Me tienen que estar jodiendo. De todos los miembros de la legión viviendo en este mugriento castillo…_

-Eren. – se maldijo a sí mismo. Su voz había salido rasposa, obviamente alcoholizada. El chico lo miró sorprendido. - ¿...Qué haces aquí? – intentó sonar más sobrio, pero su garganta parecía no querer cooperar. Aún así, el chico se tensó.

-Me dirigía al baño, señor. – habló en voz baja, haciendo ese ridículo saludo militar que tanto irritaba al mayor. Le hacía sentirse aún más distante del joven titán. Rivaille asintió, no confiando de nuevo en su voz. Dio un paso al frente, acercándose un poco más al menor. Éste se encogió, asustado. Algo se quebró dentro del soldado. Sonrió triste. _Me odia._

- Señor... ¿Está usted...? ¿Se encuentra bien? - El mayor no respondió. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a rodar por su rostro, provocando pequeños sollozos de su garganta. Levantó el rostro, preparado para ver el desprecio en la cara de Eren. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría sentir el menor hacia él? Después de todas las cosas por las que lo había hecho pasar.

Lo que encontró fue muy distinto.

Preocupación, confusión y algo más. Algo que el mayor de los dos no parecía reconocer.

- Heichou... - Eren dió un par de pasos hacia adelante, nervioso. Nunca antes habría pensado que se encontraría una imagen tan surreal. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... ¿Llorando? - Heichou, ¿Está usted bien? - el Sargento lo miró a los ojos. Se veía abatido, como si toda su esperanza se hubiese evaporado. No quería verlo así. Quería consolarlo, abrazarlo. Dió dos pasos más, cortando completamente la distancia entre ellos. Posó sus brazos al rededor del mayor, atrayéndolo contra su pecho. _Espero que no me mate por ésto..._

Para su sorpresa, el moreno no lo apartó. Al contrario, se hundió en su pecho, soltando sollozos quebrados de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué? - susurró entre lágrimas. El menor bajó la vista, consternado. - ¿Por qué, Eren? - a pesar de todo, su voz se escuchaba más sobria. Con una mano se aferró a la camisa del joven, como si temiera dejarlo ir.

- ¿...Qué cosa, Heichou? - Eren no sabía que hacer. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida. El Sargento se veía diferente, casi frágil sin su máscara de indiferencia. Se veía indefenso, completamente diferente a su fuerte y callada persona habitual. Las lágrimas brillaban en su rostro, alumbradas levemente por los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana cercana, dándole una apariencia considerablemente más joven.

Se veía como un niño pequeño buscando protección. Se veía... ¿Diferente? Lo veía diferente. El mayor sólo se aferró más a su pecho, intentando vanamente calmar su respiración.

- ¿Porqué no puedo ser yo? - logró sacar el soldado entre sollozos. Rivaille ya estaba casi sobrio a esas alturas. Aún así, tenía que sacarlo todo. No se podía permitir guardar esos sentimientos por más tiempo. No podría soportarlo, dolía demasiado. - ¿Porqué no puedes quererme a mí?- susurró, casi inaudible en la soledad del pasillo. Se aferró con más fuerza al torso del menor, esperando algún tipo de reacción negativa y agresiva. Nunca llegó.

El menor sólo pudo quedarse ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Había escuchado bien? No. No podía ser cierto. ¿O era tan solo un truco de su imaginación? El hombre a quien más admiraba estaba allí, indefenso entre sus brazos. Su voz había sonado quebrada. Dolida, como si hubiese estado guardando esas palabras por demasiado tiempo.

- Rivaille Heichou... - Se había quedado paralizado. Quería apartarlo del dolor. Quería quitarle el peso que cargaba con ésas emociones, hacerlo más liviano, pero no sabía cómo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

El hombre pareció haber captado su confusión. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Por supuesto que él no siente lo mismo… Soy un estúpido. Lo he arruinado todo._ Pensó. Estaba frustrado consigo mismo, resignado y sin la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Suspiró por enésima vez en la noche. Dio un profundo y último respiro en el pecho del castaño, intentando grabar su olor en su mente. Tras un par de segundos, se separó de él.

Eren lo observó, aún mas confundido que antes. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-Sólo… olvídalo. – murmuró Rivaille, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Estaba completamente sobrio ahora, y no iba a dejarse dominar por sus emociones. – Imagina que nunca sucedió. Lamento mi comportamiento inadecuado. – se giró, dispuesto a partir hacia su habitación. Estaba a punto de escapar, cuando una mano en su brazo lo jaló bruscamente.

-No… - gruñó el más joven cerca de su oreja, su habitual tono aniñado transformándose en uno mucho más grave que envió vibraciones a su espalda. – No se irá así como así, Heichou. – rápidamente sintió como lo giraban, y soltó un leve quejido al ser empujado firmemente contra la dura pared del pasillo.

-Eren.. - dejó escapar, antes de que unos torpes y ásperos labios chocaran contra los suyos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. El contacto no duró más de unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para quitarle el aliento al más pequeño. - ¿Qué fue…? – comenzó a preguntar confundido, pero fue interrumpido casi inmediatamente.

-Lo quiero. – declaró el joven ante la mirada estupefacta del mayor. – Lo quiero demasiado como para permitir que malgaste sus lágrimas. Así que no permitiré que vuelva a llorar, Heichou. No mientras esté aquí. – dijo serio, en ningún momento apartando sus ojos de su Sargento. Rivaille sólo lo miró, demasiado atónito como para responder adecuadamente. No recordaba la última vez que se había quedado sin palabras de esa forma. Cuando estuvo seguro de que las palabras no se quedarían atoradas en su garganta, habló.

- Estúpido mocoso. - murmuró, más afectuosamente que nada. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa tomó lugar en su rostro.

Eren se sonrojó ante la imagen. No había pensado antes de pronunciar esas palabras, pero se alegraba del resultado. Sintiéndose valiente, tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos. Quería volver a probar esos labios finos y mordaces. Quería dejar su marca en el Sargento, para que éste nunca lo olvidara.

Rivaille pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. En un rápido movimiento rompió la distancia entre sus rostros y juntó sus labios. Eren comenzó a jadear un poco. Era diferente a su primer beso. Era más profundo, más intenso, más íntimo. Una de las manos del Sargento estaba sujeta a su cuello, mientras que la otra se enredaba entre su cabello.

-Heichou. - jadeó el menor luego de unos minutos. La posición encorvada no le permitía tener libertad en sus movimientos. En un acto de adrenalina tomó al moreno de los muslos y lo subió ligeramente contra la pared. Irritado, Rivaille mordió su labio inferior, sacando un poco de sangre en el proceso. Siguieron con el forcejeo, luchando por poseer la mayor dominancia. Finalmente rompieron el beso, quedándose sin aire después de varios minutos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, jadeando. Eren fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Entonces... ¿Esto significa que Heichou también me quiere? - preguntó medio en serio, medio a broma. El Sargento lo miró, expresión en blanco. ¿Acaso el imbécil no lo había visto derrumbarse hacía tan sólo unos cuantos minutos?

- No, Eren. No te quiero. - la cara del menor cayó a pesar del evidente sarcasmo. - Te amo, mocoso estúpido. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Eren abrió bien los ojos, sorprendido. Tras un par de segundos, el menor se recompuso.

- También lo amo, sargento. - susurró, una sonrisa tan brillánte como el sol alumbrando su rostro. El mencionado sargento lo observó con el corazón palpitando a cien por hora. Le estaban dando una oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser querido por quien era y no por su título. De ser correspondido por la persona que amaba...

Volvió a capturar los labios del menor con los suyos, intentando transmitir todas sus emociones a travéz del beso. Después de tantos años en la oscuridad había encontrado su luz. Después de tanta soledad y de tanto dolor había conseguido la felicidad. Y aunque fuera pasajero, aunque no fuese a durar por mucho tiempo, iba a aferrarse al pequeño rayo de esperanza que era el joven titán.

Lo protegería aunque le costase la vida.

_Fin_

Y qué les pareció? Muy OCC? Estaba escuchando hace un par de dias unas canciones bastante deprimentes... He ahí mi inspiración para ésto.

Sólo puedo decir que NO ME ARREPIENTOOOO! En verdad me hacía falta escribir un fic en donde Eren no fuera el de los problemas e inseguridades jeje era el turno de Levi ahora :D

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Respecto a mi tardanza en actualizar ultimamente, he tenido un par de problemas que no me han permitido escribir en estos dias, pero prometo recompensar la espera. En un par de días subiré la actualización de "The beast and the hunter".

Bueno! Eso era todo! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis disparates :D Nos vemos pronto!

_Alex_


End file.
